Damage Resistance (physical)
Requirement for physical damage resistance to be effective Sole damage resistance Slashing resist alone only helps protect against: Scimitars, kamas, kukris, axes, some animals Piercing resist alone only helps protect against: Arrows, bolts, rapiers, spears, short swords, daggers, darts Bludgeoning resist covers the less common remainder of attacks as expected. For example hammers, maces, clubs, slings, zombie fist. Both piercing and slashing resist on at the same time against: Bastard swords, long swords, great swords, halberds, scythes, some creature claws and animals ... otherwise you have no resistance The unmodified game engine considers swords only as slashing type of weapon but Arda has been amended (by long-forgotten means) for swords to do both damage types. Both piercing and bludgeoning resist on at the same time against: Morning stars... correction... Used to be the case but apparently it was patched out at some point so there are no pierce bludgeon weapons now unless custom made. Caution: 10 slashing and 5 piercing equals 5 resistance against a long sword. Game engine uses the lowest value combination you have on. Attainable resistance items early in the game: A wandering dwarf in the Trollshaws may offer a resistance combo ring but only after you complete a perilous task for him. Rivendell has a 5 point resistance belt of each type but nothing else of the kind for purchase. Relying on one belt will usually offer no protection beyond Breeland, if that. So, a 5 slash resistance bracer at the same store is coming soon. In this way, a character may have the bare minimum protection on to find something adequate nearby. Lorien has for a long time had a ranger only belt with 5 resistance against all 3 damage types for purchase. The Beacon Towers in Rhudaur sometimes yield a 10 resist ring of slashing or piercing type. With both of these on, the world is survivable for your character to a greater extent. The smith of town Erech in Lamendon, Gondor sells belts with -15 resistance to either piercing, slashing and bludgeoning. He also sells bracers with -15 resitance to slashing. Elemental Resistance 20 point resistance amulets against acid, cold and fire can be purchased in Minas Tirith Damage Reduction A shadow shield cloak was rumored to have been lost long ago by some forgotten traveler somewhere in the Weather Hills just beyond Breeland. Also a +4/5 amulet is can be found in Kuska, Angmar. The game uses the best applicable reduction you have on. If you have a +4/5 amulet (attainable as a drop from Jukath in town of Kuska Angmar) on and a +3/10 shadow shield active you get the 10 reduction. Reduction totals and stacks with physical resistance items for even greater protection. Exception: your foe has a +3 weapon. It penetrates a +3/10 shadow shield or another item with +3 reduction as if there is no reduction. However, the +4/5 amulet does provide the 5 points against a +3 weapon along with any resistance you may have. Shadow shield scrolls are found in 1 or 2 stores at least. Sufficient use magic device skill will activate the spell but consume the scroll. Shadow shield reduction fails to protect approximately beyond Isengard and Gundabad. It will also not reduce damage in Angmar or Goblin Town. But it will still protect against most natural animal attacks through the entire module. Category:Systems